books about magic
by prety
Summary: Harry accidentally came into the possession of various books on magic, which he found in the school library, hidden in the corner. With their help, he stepped on a different path – in another country, another school, and getting to know his true heritage. Contains some violence, and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Books about magic**

Harry accidentally came into the possession of various books on magic, which is found in the school library, hidden in the corner. With their help, he stepped on a different path – in another country, another school, and getting to know his true heritage. Contains some violence, and child abuse.

I don't own Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1- The beginning of a wonderful adventure**

Harry, now seven years old, was running from Dudley and his gang to the school library. They had a lunch break that lasted just one hour. Dudley has already eaten and because he didn't have anything else to do, he decided to play his favorite game - Harry hunting. Harry had no lunch, his Aunt Petunia Dursley never prepared lunch for him; and so he`s tired and scared, looking for a place to hide. Unfortunately, the school has a fairly open yard and there was not a lot of hiding places. When Harry noticed Dudley had an evil smile on his face and walking toward him, he decided to make a quick run to school. Thankfully, Dudley was too thick and slow for Harry to be caught, and so Harry had a lot of options to find a place to hide. He went to the library, the only place in the whole school, where Dudley would never have looked at and hid behind the rear shelf. There, he sat down in the corner and shaking from hunger, fatigue and fear. He knew he had a half an hour until the beginning of the lesson, so he tried to calm down. He looked at the titles of books that have been on the shelf, hidden in the corner, and it looked as if no one read them, as they were covered in dust and some were yellow. When he saw the headlines, his eyes widened in surprise; there, on an old, forgotten and underexposed shelf, were books on magic. _The Magicians, The Magical World, The hidden Magical kingdom and the hidden heir, A Song of elementals, Inside the mind, Magical guide for non-magical, Magical schools, myths and legends, pre-school education, wandless magic, magical meditation and magical training, old magic, Latin, The dragon lord, Wizards and etiquette traditions, Gringotts and goblins, The most Noble and Ancients House and English wizards society _. Harry was dumbfounded so he read and re-read the titles. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay a long time in the library, so he looked on the last book on the shelf and stopped breathing, the heart in his chest started pounding fast. The last book on the shelf was titled _"The history of the Potters and their involvement in the Dark Lord's demise"_. With trembling hands he grabbed this book and a few others, and slowly put it in a backpack, on the bottom, so that Dudley could not find the books. _Is it possible? Is it possible that I am magical and that is the reason the Dursley's hates me? _Harry wondered while slowly and carefully walked away from to the school library to next the classroom.

What Harry did not know is that those books where from his ancestor. His ancestor was special and was able, through a special realm, to see into the future. Because he didn't want to make this particular descendent became what others would like him to become (a tool, a weapon), he found a powerful spell that can carry you into the future for some thousands and thousands of years. There he collected books and spelled them so only his ancestor can see it and put in the back shelves in the library, found a nice mansion in the area and prepared all that was necessary for the life of his ancestor. And so there were books for Harry.

Day for Harry ran as usual. He was sitting alone at the end of the classroom and taking notes on the sheets. At the end of school day he quickly grabbed his backpack and ran from the classroom before Dudley, and ran all the way to the Private Drive and in his room, took the books out of his bag and hid it in a small dark hole at the end of the cupboard to find the book. He went out just in time to see Dudley come home.

"I'm going to tell MOM you come home before me Freak and you will be punished!" he said angrily, with a special glee in his eyes. Harry knew he will not be eating for a few days and is likely he will be locked in his room until the end of the week.

"Mom! Mom!" Petunia, which was, during that time, in the upper floor, quickly runs into the hallway.

"Dudley, honey, you're already at home. Oh dear, you're probably hungry and tired" She walked slowly through the stairwell toward her son.

"MOM, Harry skipped the last class to be able to come home before Me." and he slowly began to make a face, as if he was about to cry. Petunia ran to him and hugged him while angrily looked at Harry.

"It's alright Dudy mine. The Boy will be punished. I promise, my baby boy!" While she spoke, he smiled from behind, and Harry became increasingly tired. Such behavior was ordinary for Harry, as it was ordinary to go without eating for several days or spend several days locked up in his cupboard or do all the chores.

"Dudley, go get changed and wash hands, Darling, I'm going to prepare something to eat." she said and then angrily turned to him.

"You, you, you freak! It's not enough to care for you, we give you to eat and clothes to get dressed, now you're also jealous of my Dudley! In the cupboard and you will stay there until Friday. No food! Now!" she screamed and Harry's bowed his head and replied "Yes, Aunt Petunia", and went to his cupboard, where he lay down on his thin and worn bed, a little tired from lack of food, and covered with his old blanket._ Now I'm not eating until Sunday,_ Harry sighed. He decided to wait for Vernon to come home, before going to read his books. "_Just in case"_ he said. And really, when Vernon come home and find out what happen, he went immediately to Harry and began yelling at him and slapped him. He said he will be able to go in the morning and evening out for 5 minutes, it will go without food until Sunday. He then closed and locked the door. Harry knew he will have some peace until nightfall so decided to read his books.

His cupboard has had two lights, one on the ceiling and one small in the corner. Harry moved in the dark and lit a small light, took a book out of the small hole in the corner and began to read. He took with him _The Magicians, Magical guide for non-magical, pre-school education, The hidden Magical World, meditation and magical training, traditions and etiquette, Gringotts and goblins, The history of the Potters and their involvement in the Dark Lord's demise_. He decided to begin to read the _guide for non-Magical_ because it was so thin and he knew that it will be easily to read before dinner.

Xxxxxx

Harry had not yet finished reading the book, which has been so very interesting that he forgot about hunger and fatigue, but he knew that it would have to be deferred because he heard crunching of plates and forks, which meant that the Dursley were about to finish dinner. He hung up, close the book light and lay down on his bed. He didn`t wait too long, when his Aunt came to unlock the door and spat angrily at him "5 minute boy, now hurry up!" Harry quickly ran to the bathroom and did everything he could and went back to his cupboard, where it was quickly locked. He waited a few more minutes, and then went back to his corner, where a small table was made from the boxes in the cupboard and started reading.

Xxxxx

It was almost midnight and the Dursley`s went to sleep, when Harry finished his second book_ The hidden Magical World_. Harry was extremely excited and happy. Even though he was hungry and tired, he was immensely happy because he learned a lot of new things about which he didn't know.

For example, he found out that the children produce a very powerful surge of magic if wizards child experience strong emotion, such as fear, anger, sadness, joy. It's called Accidental magic and then children start going to magical school, either at the age of 9 years or 11 years, depending on the selected school.

He also found out that kids can begin to control their emotions and thus reduce the frequency of accidental magic and that make easier to understand the magic in school to begin with meditation, magical training and occlumency; a form of mind magic, which helps to have thought better organized and emotions under control. Harry was glad that he took that book and decided to look any other books about meditation.

In the second book he found out where the main wizardry society were in the world and where were their streets and schools. He found that in London, on the Charing Cross Road, was a pub, The Leaky Cauldron, that allows access to Diagon Alley, the main street in magical shopping centre in British wizard society. In the Guide was also a note that non-magical people in England, say muggleborn, to 11 years of age can freely use the Knight Bus. Once you are admitted to a wizard school, they have to pay for the transportation with the magical money. Harry decided that he would take advantage of it and go on Friday, as he knew Vernon would be working late, Petunia will even out in the morning, and will come home with Vernon, while Dudley will stay at one of his friends. Because it was Wednesday, Harry still had plenty of time to read books and learned as much as he could.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry read and was reading for two consecutive days, take a break for a little rest, and learn everything he can. Thursday night was he shocked, angry, sad, confused and happy. He found out that his aunt and uncle lied about the death of his parents, and have The Headmaster of the school, which is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to blame for the Dursley, what happened with his parents, who was his father, his ancestors as well as find out that probably has some money from his parents, as it is said in the book that the Potter were from rich old families. Harry was extremely smart, but he had to hide his ingenuity because of Dudley and his stupidity. In the book was wrote about him and people will recognize him, so he decided to cover the scar on his forehead with a headband and took an old hat from Dudley to make it more difficult to recognize. With these thoughts, Harry went to sleep, after going to the bathroom. He slept with a smile on his face and without a problem until morning.

Xxxxxxx

"Boy, Dudley's not at home today and me and Vernon will get late in the afternoon. Not to make any funny business! Is that clear?!" She screamed at him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said and waited to be closed in the cupboard. He decided to wait for some time before he left, and in the meantime has prepared a backpack with books from the library, paper and pencil. He put a headband on his forehead and his scar was hidden and slowly pressed on the other side of the doors and then pushed the door outward. The locks were old and poorly attached and have a bad stick so he had no problems with that. Harry was very hungry, but had used this trick before to be able to get some food. He slowly crawled to the bathroom, washed his clothes, put on the headband and the hat, and went into the kitchen, where he took some fruit, a piece of bread and left through the back door, which were always unlocked. He knew he had to be careful so as not to be seen from his neighbors, especially Mrs. Figg. When he was far enough away, he raised his hand and hoping, waiting for the bus.

Xxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Knight bus, the ride will costs 11 sic ..." conductor, an older man, began to recite the welcome speech when looked at Harry. "Oh, it's a minor Wizard … and alone. Your parents know where you are boy?" asked, and look at him from head to toe. Harry gulped and replied.

"My parents let me go to the Leaky Cauldron with myself sir. They said it is time for me to become independent. Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron, sir?" The conductor was watching for some time now, and then he waved his hand and turned to the driver.

"Hey, Stanley, we have an underage Wizard on board. To The Leaky Cauldron he says." Harry come aboard and before was he able to sit properly, the knight bus was already racing through the streets. In less than 20 minutes, Harry was in front of the pub, which was written in large letters _The Leaky Cauldron_. "So, you're here lad. Good luck to you." And he was gone.

Harry slowly turned around and walked towards the building. The Pub was dark, dirty and the air was musty. Some of the people were sitting at the table and behind the counter were older, nearly bald men who clean up the desktop.

"Hey, aren't you a little young for a lad to be here all alone? Where are your parents?" The owner of the pub asked.

"Hi. Um ... my parents decided it was time to learn independence and left me alone, but ... um ... I don't know how to get to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, poor you. Yes, the pureblood can be lie that, yes. Come with me, boy. My name is Tom by the way." He said, and took him to the exit, where there was a wall of bricks. With his wand, tapped the wall after a certain order, and the wall started magically move. Harry is enchanted, while Tom chuckled.

"Yes, the first reaction is always like that, yes. Well, lad, this is Diagon Alley. You need some help, lad?"

"Oh ... Um... Thank you, sir. No, I'm just going to Gringotts and there they should be waiting" he said.

"Oh, well ... Gringotts is a white building at the end of the street. Good luck lad." Tom told him and Harry was left alone at the beginning of the street, and continues to be captivated of what he saw in front of him. There were not a lot of people on the street, since it was still early, but the few who were, were dressed in some kind of robs. The shops were just started to open up and around were flying owls. At the end of the street, a little farther away, Harry saw a big white building and began to move towards it while looking on all sides, fascinated by what he saw.

**Original Thanks for help in ****spelling to ****loretta537 and to ****Katzztar for her help about other mistakes.**

xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 — Harry in Gringotts**

Harry was still fascinated by what he saw when he stepped in front of Gringotts – a big white building at the end of the street. In front were standing two goblins. Harry step forward the entrance, bowed to them, and entered the bank without noticed the surprise look on their face. It was not every day that a wizard showed them respect.

Harry breathed a "Waaaa" at the sight in front of him. The Bank was majestic and large, with narrow and tall windows, on the floor was marble. On the right side were the benches for visitors, on the left side of the bank were the countertops with Goblins on its. Behind them were other goblins, probably _they weighed gold and the jewels_, Harry thought. He did not know where to go and whom he needs to speak, so he decided to go to the first Goblin.

When Harry came to him, the Goblin was writing on some parchment. Harry curiously watched until an angry Goblin startled him.

"What do you want?!" the Goblin sneered at him. Harry jumped and then took a deep breath, to calm his racing heart and bowed.

"Greetings to you and May your fortune increase, Mr. Goblin. I came here to ask of what my family has left for me after their death. I recently found out they were wizards and probably had some money in your bank." Harry said and watched in anticipation the goblin behind the counter.

Drolan has never respected the wizards, but to a polite greeting always responded politely. However, this wizard surprised him. He was polite and respectful, without arrogance and complexity. He was also impressed with their work and of their bank. Goblins pretend not to care what wizards do in their Bank, but in reality, all secretly observed anyone who walks into a bank.

"Greeting young Wizard. I need a drop of your blood to see whether you have something or not, please come with me" he said from behind the counter, stood, and started walking toward a large black gate at the end of the Bank. Harry quickly walked behind him, still fascinated by the bank. They walked through the large black door, the goblin turned to the right and go past other doors. They stopped before a door with the inscription Inheritance and Heritage. Togheter they entered the Office.

The Goblin walked toward a desk, pulled out a small bottle of a transparent liquid, a bowl, an old parchment, and a quill.

"Please sit down. I need 5 drops of your blood in this bowl."

Harry sat down, took the silver knife on the table, and cut in the finger, and then he put five drops of blood in the bowl. When he finished, the wound on his finger healed itself and the knife become cleaned. The goblin put the liquid in the bowl and mixed it with the quill. The mix turned blue. When he finished, he spilled the liquid on the parchment, and waited. Suddenly on the parchment appeared something. Harry was just as much surprised and looked what began to appear.

_Full Legal Name:__ Harrold James Sirius Evans-Potter_

_Name:__ Harry James Potter_

_Father:__ James Charles Achbart Potter (deceased)_

_Mother:__ Lily Rose Evans-Potter (deceased)_

_The Godfather:__ Sirius Orion Black (in prison)_

_Actual magical guardian__: /_

_Heir to the most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Noble House of Black, Heir to Myrddin Emrys_

_The Valut 678 (Harry Potter Trust`s Valut), Valut 430 (Potter Family Valut), valut 730 (Black Trust Valut), Valut 1 (Emrys Valut)_

_Holdings:__ Harry's house in Surrey (accessible only for Harry Potter), Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow (sealed from the Ministry of Magic), Potter Manor in America (accessible to Lord Potter)_

_One Active Will of James and Lily Potter – sealed from Albus Dumbledore_

"So you are Mr. Potter. Hmm ... your parents have an open Will, which you will be able to open at your 11 birthday, though. Yes, you will be able. Wait here, Mr. Potter." the goblin said and walked out of the Office. Although the Goblin didn`t shown it in front of Harry, he was surprised and upset. Harry Potter was Merlin's descendent; and without the magical guardian. Drolan rushed through the halls in the back office, where was Director of Gringotts, Rangok. He knocked on the door and waited for "enter". He entered, bowed to the Director of the bank and stepped up to the desk, where he put the parchment with the results of the inheritance test. Rangok took the parchment and read it only to raise his eyebrows.

"The tests have never lied to us. So we have Mr. Potter here, the descendent of Merlin fortune. I wonder ..." he thought for a while, and then asked sharply. "Is he alone?"

Drolan nodded and then they both laughed. Rangok went along with Drolan in the Office, where waited a very nervous Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry was surprised when he read his full name for the first time. He didn`t know it was so long. Until a few years ago did not even know that he was called Harry, now he's learned a little something about his parents, such as their names, and he was happy to know what the Dursley`s had to say about them wasn't true. Not only that, he found out he has a Godfather, who was otherwise imprisoned, and has some money and his own houses. Albus Dumbledore was mentioned for the second time. The first time he read his name in the book, where it said, that he took care for him and now he learned, Dumbledore sealed the Wills of his parents.

When the Goblin left the Office, Harry wondered whether something has happened, or he did a mistake. He was afraid that he will have to go back to the Dursley's and he really didn't want to. He knew how to take care of himself alone, and there was, at least a house in Surrey somewhere in his possession. Not much time had passed when he was distracted from his thoughts by the opening of the door. Harry jumped to his feet from the surprise. Quickly Harry bowed and said

"Greetings and may your gold rise Mr. Goblin" but he heard a familiar voice, but different, more profound and not so smooth so he stood and look who it was. Before him stood a little taller goblin, dressed in dark clothes with a gold border on the side of his neck, a sort of small sword attached around his hips.

"Hello, Mr. Potter and let your business flooring. I'm Rangok, the Director of Gringotts and Supreme Chief of the Goblin nation. Drolan came up to me in regards to your inheritance test and we have a few things to look at now while you're here. Please sit down so we can begin" he said and sat behind a desk, while Drolan stood next to him. Muttered something in the drawer of the table and took from it a thick yellowing folder, which said Potter and began to read.

"As I thought." he mumbled and turned toward Harry.

"We found that there were some irregularities with the management of your account since your parents dead, but we couldn't do anything without the permission of a member of the Potter family."

"What kind of irregularities. If you don't mind? "Harry fearfully asked.

"Albus Dumbledore signed up as your magical guardian and through this arranged a monthly payment in the amount of 3000 pounds to one Mrs. Dursley listed as your legal guardian. In addition, he also arranged 20,000 galleons to be paid to one Mrs. Weasley. Furthermore, with Mrs. Wasley he signed up a betrothal contract with one of Miss. Weasley; he also withdrawal every year from your account approximately 100,000 galleons to be paid for your schooling, training and care. Well, he has also enabled the Ministry to seal your property in Godric `s Hollow as a national monument.

Harry was horrified. He did not understand it all, but what he understood was the Dursley were paid for his care and, they didn't give him anything.

"I have to go back to the Dursley`s?" he asked in a whisper, while the Goblins looked at each other.

"Because James and Lily Potter's Wills cannot be opened until you reach your 11 years, and thus no way of knowing whether or not you can be with them or not, legally we can't do anything here, Mr. Potter." Harry sadly sighed, but he quickly looked up when Rangok continued."Anyway, because we can't know in anyway if you should be with them or not, and because you have no magical guardian, you have no obligation to stay with them." Rangok then took from a drawer an elongated dark brownish box and placed it on the table.

"Because your case is special you can still take the Merlin ring and thus have access to a house in Surrey, and with that you can also take the Heir ring of the house of Potter. Moreover, because of that you can take charge of your estate in some essential things, such as the marriage contracts and the withdrawals" he said and opened the box, where were two rings. One was silver with emerald stone in the middle; the other was smaller with a red stone in the middle.

"First of all, take a bigger ring, and then a smaller. You place them on your left middle finger" and Harry did just that. With the two rings, he felt love and acceptance and he was happy. He felt at home.

"Well, that`s it. You can now decide about marriage contract and withdrawals. You will not be able to take money from your Trust account as long as you don't go to school, from the Family account you will be able to take only the books which you must return, trunks, and after your 15 years some money. After 17, when you become legally of age, or in the event of your emancipation you become The Head of House Potter and take control over the whole estate. You can arrange smaller business, but major changes are not permitted. Now we can change things, or do you have another question?" Harry thought about it, but could not remember anything special, so he shook his head.

"Um ... I want to end any open marriage contract arranged by Albus Dumbledore; he's not my magical guardian." when Harry told this, the Potter folder glowed in a flesh of light. Rangok looked inside.

"Well, the marriage contract with Ginevra Molly Weasley from the House of Weasley is now void."

"Ahem ... I want to stop the payment of one Petunia Dursley and Molly Weasley, because Albus Dumbledore is not my magical guardian, I don't know the Weasley family, and I don't go to school and also because Petunia Dursley didn`t spent the money for me. Albus Dumbledore is not permitted withdrawals from my account, since he is not my magical guardian." The folder glowed again.

"So, we took care about that. Now about the keys; please repeat after me: I, Harrold James Orion Evans-Potter, demand that all the keys to access the Harry Potter Trust Valut and the Family valut, which are not in my possession, are now null, required are new ones. In addition, any property or family heirlooms from the Potter family must be returned to the Potter Family valut. So mote it be". Harry repeated after Rangok and this time the light surrender Harry and on the table showed two keys.

"Well, it looks like everything worked out smoothly. For release the ownership of the Godric`s Hollow you will have to wait up to 11 years of age to open the Wills. This is about the Potter estate. The Emrys account has no restrictions, as long as you take the Ring of Merlin and thus became the Head of house. You are not recognized as an adult, you're too young, but you have certain privileges. Because you have no magical guardian, you can choose someone to set up or continue to stay free and you can live in a house in Surrey."

"Um ... I don't know anyone who would be my magical guardian; I'm going to leave without it. Um ... I found out that Albus Dumbledore left me at the Dursley's. All I know from my Aunt Petunia is that he left me on their doorstep. He also took money from the accounts. Um ... If all this was done, it is possible for him has someone watching me?"

"For the payment Mr. Potter all can be arranged. Also if Albus Dumbledore set up someone's watching you, we can put a strong illusionistic magic around the area. This illusion will be so realistic that your family will be thinking you live with them, and thus anyone who may be watching you. However, you will need to return for at least a day or two so we can put the illusion the around the area." Harry thought about it. _Life without the Dursley`s and can I go to any other school, read other books from the library. Yes, it's worth it. But ... I have enough money? _

"All Right, on Monday, after school, I'm going to come back. Um, can you please do that? Well ... There is enough money to pay?" he asked quietly, but Rangok reassured him.

"Mr. Potter, the Merlin valut is one of the oldest valut we have in the Bank. Moreover, if, for some reason there were not enough money, we can get it from the Potter family valut, so that you don't have to worry about whether you have enough money or not. When you reach your 11 years, you will be able to sign business contracts or to sell shares in companies and other things about which we have already discussed. About illusions, for the wizards are complicated, but we goblins manipulate magic in different ways and this for us is not a big problem. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Um ... is there any chance to have direct access to the money?"

"Well yes of course. Because you have the ring of the heir ring from your family and Emrys head ring, you can withdraw from both accounts," said Rangok, while he pulled out of the drawer a small brown bag."You drop a few drops of blood and it can be use only from you. Otherwise, you can tell from which valut you want to make money and will appear in the bag. Until your 11 years you can use only Emrys valut, then also Harry trust valut and from your 15 years also the Potter family valut" and pulled out two folders, parchment and delivered them to Harry. On them, it says:

_Bank statement for the House of Emrys, Valut number 1, 10 million galleons; allowed withdrawal 100,000 galleons per day._

_Bank statement for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Valut number 430, 1.860.505 galleons allowed withdrawal 100,000 per month. Valut number 678, 89.644 galleons allowed withdrawal 10,000 per month, refill every year from Potter Family valut._

Harry read it and finally understood that he has a lot of money. He returned the parchment back to Rangok, with a knife, which was still on the table, cut his finger, and put a few drops of his blood on the bag, which glowed for a few seconds.

"Um ... I have another question. Um.. For. .. To see a doctor about the scar on my forehead and my overall health, when it is best to go? Can you… Can you look into it? "Harry nervously asked.

"Hm ... Yes, Mr. Potter. We also perform checks. You can go to St. Mungo 's, where the healers perform the checks, regardless of age and status. We, on the other hand we're doing special checks on major changes in the wizard or the Goblin. The wizards have their own magical changes in core at the age of 8 years old, 12 years old, 17 years, and 21 years old. We can send you on Friday next week, the owl with a portkey so that you can come to us and we'll be done by then."

Harry sighed in relief "Good. Thanks for all the information and help Mr. Rangok, Mr. Drolan. May your gold continue running and your wealth increase." Harry said respectfully, and bide them goodbye.

When Harry came out of Gringotts, he was sorry that he couldn't go around shopping. Diagon Alley was quite interesting, and while he walked toward the Gringotts, he saw some interesting shops, which he wanted to visit. He had to go back to the Dursley's before they get home, but he was not too worried. _Only until Sunday. On Monday, I will take other books from the library, and will be out of that house. I must only wait for few more days and I will be free _Harry reasoning.

Harry did not know, but the his books he found in the library, changed the flow of his life - from a life full of misery, solitude to a more beautiful, peaceful life free from manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, the bossing of one Hermione Granger, the laziness and jealousy of one Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley love potions. Through and through, his life changed for the better, but the problems were not solved yet.


End file.
